


this is fate

by sofsomi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, basically chenle reads a letter from a listener, lit major! jisung, part-time radio dj! chenle, slight! jenjaem, the listener accidentally confesses to him, they want chenji to meet cos they're adorable and maybe they're Made for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofsomi/pseuds/sofsomi
Summary: sleepless and infuriated, jisung settles to listen to a certain midnight DJ.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 10
Kudos: 135





	this is fate

Jisung is downright infuriated.

He has to write his capstone in less than three weeks, and yes, he was able to come up with a plan, even wrote mind maps for each of the chapters that he plans to write.

But, for some odd reason, he can’t type a single letter. If he were to, he’d immediately press the backspace button and he’s back to Square 1.

The guilt of not writing for his capstone has been eating him for days. And of course, for his sanity, he really wants to write but, it seems that his brain forbids him to. Literally, forbids him to do anything of the sort.

He’s not usually like this. He’s the complete opposite of how he is now.

In all honesty, Jisung thought that he’d be writing halfway through, since he already prepared enough before finals week rolled in.

Maybe, lack of inspiration? Motivation?

Arguably, his capstone is all about his struggles in writing. So, maybe that’s why? Since it’s a subject close to his heart and it’s difficult to dissect all his raw and humble beginnings as a writer.

Maybe the pressure got him?

Jisung sighs loudly as he decides to close his laptop. Not a single word written again. Perfect.

He’s tired. The finals week for his third year only started and yet, it has been a torment. Understandably, it should be like that, though he can't imagine the sleep and energy he’s losing.

He checks the time.

 _11:59 PM,_ it says. Jisung jolts awake as he haphazardly opens his phone and presses a particular radio app.

 _Right on time,_ Jisung thinks.

Thankfully, there is only one thing that he does not consider an abomination when he’s awake at midnight – and it’s LeD’s Midnight Radio Show.

In all honesty, he certainly loves listening to the said DJ, LeD. The DJ talks about life in the most bright, wholesome and childlike way - like, life is a beautiful thing. The said DJ also plays songs that are just right up his alley. And other than that, he accepts letters from people who talk about their struggles, hopes, dreams, or even random midnight thoughts from people who have no one to talk to and he tries to answer them as best as he can. 

For Jisung, it’s just so heartwarming, so comforting to know that despite the ungodly hour, someone’s out there accompanying him.

The literature major has been listening to LeD ever since his show began last year. Maybe, the romantic in him says it’s “fate” but, he honestly thinks it’s by coincidence.

He just happened to be bored one time, scrolled through his twitter timeline, saw that someone was still awake and that a certain DJ read the person’s letter and it consoled their chaotic mind.

So, Jisung grabs onto his earphones, plugs it in his phone and listens.

LeD’s voice comes in, tender and bright, like a warm blanket after a hard day’s work. Almost like the DJ is talking to him on the phone. So, Jisung stays awake and listens intently.

_“Hello, this is LeD for tonight’s Midnight Radio Show, where music awakens your ears! It’s finals week for college students, right? You must be exhausted from working so hard every day. Right now, it is a good time for you to sit back, relax and listen to a little bit of my radio! I’ll make sure to read most of your letters today and play good songs to cease your anxious thoughts.”_

Jisung places his arms across in front of his chest and closes his eyes to listen.

_“For the first song, it is to console everyone who has been having sleepless nights; listen to In Seoul by Epik High.”_

The lanky literature major's body jerk in surprise. He loves this song? To a fault?

For some reason, Jisung and the DJ have excellent and similar taste in music! And, if Jisung would ever have a career in radio, he’d make sure to play this song.

Apparently, someone thinks the same way he does, understands how this song has a way with words, has a way to drive out the anxiety.

Jisung closes his eyes and listens to the song attentively. LeD certainly knows his listeners and Jisung’s thankful for him. LeD not only plays exceptionally wonderful songs that hit the soul, but he also makes sure to read the quiet cries of college students.

LeD never directly disclosed his identity to listeners before, Jisung gathered that he’s a student like him, who part-times as a radio host during ungodly hours. With his everyday gig as a midnight DJ, it certainly helps Jisung's sanity.

_I'm sleepless in Seoul_

_Again, I'm tossing and turning all night_

_Anxious thought and regrets gather in my room_

_That miserable moonlight is me_

_That lonely starlight is me_

The song ends, and LeD speaks again. _“Hello, I’m back! Did the song help ease your worries a bit?”_ He chuckles, that soft and wonderful chuckle that Jisung is so familiar with. He can feel himself smile.

 _“I certainly hope so. I’ve been having a hard time with finals week, too. I was debating with myself, whether or not I’d go to work today. But, of course, I couldn’t help myself.”_ He giggles again.

It must’ve been hard to decide that. Finals week must've been chewing his brains out.

_“Anyway, let’s go on with the show. Since finals just began, I’m sure a lot of people are filled with doubts and woes. With this, I’ll be reading your emails and letters. Hopefully, I could help you a lot tonight!”_

He pauses, as if Jisung could see him smile from the radio broadcasting station.

_“Before I read the first letter, I’ll play another song and it’s Lee Moon Sae’s Spring Breeze.”_

Jisung smiles again. He’s reminded of his mom and how much his mom loved Lee Moon Sae when he was a kid. Whilst his eyes are closed, he can see the image of his mom in their old house and he sees her, dancing cheerfully in their kitchen and singing along to Lee Moon Sae’s song.

_Like the spring breeze, the person who’s soft, shook me like flower petals_

_Though I can’t go back to the past like a dream_

_Like the spring breeze, the person who softly shook up my heart_

_You are always like spring to me_

In the memory, he could remember how wide her smile was, as she beckoned Jisung to dance with her. He was reluctant at first but then, he ended up enjoying himself, as they danced with so much energy, they ended up on the living room’s floor – panting and laughing.

Strangely enough, Jisung’s certain that it must be fate – how could LeD’s song affect him so much? Or rather, how could Jisung understand him even though they never met?

It is strange but, it’s really an intriguing thought. Or, maybe it has been a while since he had been listening to LeD, and it’s as if he was able to create an odd bond with him?

Maybe that’s it.

Whatever it is, he’s just grateful that the latter exists.

The moment the song finishes, Jisung’s eyes pop wide open when LeD starts to speak again.

_“Welcome back! I hope you liked the second song for tonight? Well, it’s time for me to read your letters – “_

And so, he reads. Jisung’s mind drifts into a light nap, as he listens to LeD’s warm voice in the background.

The first letter was from an art major, and as he listens, he learns that this person stays long past three in the morning, just to finish their final painting project. At the end of the night, this person would end up with paint and tear stains but because of LeD, they have someone to look forward to, even if it’s at midnight.

Jisung hears LeD make a noise, as if he’s flattered by his listener’s kind words. Then, he listens to another letter from a theatre major, who feels as though they’re spread too thin because of the insufferable people they have to work with, just to get by. They even got to paint a picture how incredibly stressful it is to be a part of the production team – although, they enjoy it, the people they’re working with can really get on their nerves.

Both letters were read and LeD replied to them, made sure he thought of his answers and gave them helpful advices compared to other radio DJs who poked fun of their listeners instead of listening to their worries and provide advice. LeD is different like that and Jisung’s just head over heels.

Okay, make he’s not _just_ grateful – the emotions that he feels for LeD is more of a crush, if he has to admit it.

It’s silly, actually.

A grown boy like him, falling for another boy who doesn’t even know he exists.

It sounds strange, the idea sounds as if he got it from a shitty romcom.

He doesn’t even know what LeD looks like, but with his brilliant and kind persona, it seems that Jisung can’t help it. He just can’t. Not after learning that he’s also a student and Jisung could possibly have seen him in the streets or maybe, if Jisung’s lucky enough, maybe he could’ve seen him walking around the halls in their campus.

It drives him crazy not knowing what LeD looks like. But, after a while, he accepted it. He accepted how it’s nothing but a silly crush and he’d get over it.

He’ll get over it.

 _“Now, it’s time to read the last letter for the night.”_ Jisung jolts from his reverie. _It’s already 1AM? God_ , Jisung thinks, as he starts to tidy his desk and finally lay on his bed. Maybe he’ll do some good reading tomorrow – he may not have any bright ideas today but maybe, since he got to listen to LeD, tomorrow will be different.

_“The last letter is from JS25 – “_

_What?_

_Did he hear that right?_

_“Hi, LeD – first of all, I’m a literature major and I’ve been writing nonstop for the last 48 hours. I discovered that I have the ability to sleep, even when I’m standing up and my brain still works despite it being borderline delirious. My uncle (who's a doctor) said it’s normal, but I highly doubt that. Anyway, this finals week has been tough but at the end of the day, I guess I’m glad ‘cos I have you."_ LeD pauses and he takes a sharp breath. _"Actually, I've been meaning to email you. But, it's now or never! LeD, I have a cru– Well, I guess we’ve ran out of time!”_ LeD laughs nervously and Jisung could’ve sworn that as he was reading, he could hear snickering at the background.

_“I hope that I was able to alleviate any of your worries, your doubts and your muddled thoughts from finals week. Last push, you’ve got this! Let’s finish finals with a bang. See you all tomorrow, bye!”_

That’s right.

It was him.

He was the idiot that confessed his crush and there were a thousand students that heard his confession. LeD was so embarrassed, he didn’t even finish the whole letter, let alone, give a proper reply.

Jisung’s in denial. He’s distraught.

It had to be a mistake, right?

But, no. As soon as Jisung carelessly opens his laptop and goes into his sent folder in his emails, he sees that it’s true.

It was him.

He _was_ the idiot.

A fucking idiot, for that matter.

He can’t believe it.

He could hear LeD’s voice shake in surprise and denial, as if he could see his ears burn in flames out of embarrassment.

Jisung doesn’t know what to do. Thankfully, he didn’t write his actual name but, he’s still in shock. He can’t believe he did that.

Well, honestly he can.

Just like what he blatantly said in the paper, he does have a tendency to become delirious whenever he’s too exhausted. His common sense, thrown out of the window and his mind and senses were all on autopilot.

That must’ve happened.

_God, he can’t believe it._

* * *

If Jaemin were to describe him, he would say that his flushed face would be an understatement of the century. Because, in all honesty, it really is.

Zhong Chenle, the brilliant midnight DJ that carried their backs for almost two years, is blushing furiously in the corner, his face resembles like a tomato.

Jeno’s been laughing obnoxiously, holding onto his stomach, tears descending from his eyes. Jaemin couldn’t help but laugh along too, it was his clever idea.

Chenle is, without a doubt, amazing. With his quick-wittedness, bright smile and talent, he’s the whole package.

Although, he does get to Jeno and Jaemin’s nerves whenever they would play games. He’d always be the cocky one, sticking his tongue out and taunting them like there’s no tomorrow even though both Jaemin and Jeno are a year older than him.

It was just a simple revenge and Jaemin loves to tease Chenle. It’s harmless, though. Just enough for him to break the smug smile Chenle always had on his face.

So, when Jeno and Jaemin were filtering out emails for Chenle to read, Jaemin sees this email from a familiar nickname, to protect the students’ privacy – _JS25._

He knew that nickname all too well.

How could he not? The boy always uses it for whenever he plays games – for all of his usernames!

As if they were in a bad coming-of-age movie or, maybe it’s destiny? Jaemin and Jisung were neighbors when they were kids.

Jisung adored Jaemin and always followed him wherever he went.

But of course, Jisung had to move houses and they were separated before Jisung could start middle school.

News came to him and he learned that Jisung got accepted in the same university that he went, where he still worked part-time, of course. He hadn’t had enough time to spend it with him, but they always contacted each other.

But, who would’ve thought – the funny, little mousy boy that followed him with the biggest smile on his face. The boy who’s too tall yet moves in _tiny font –_ yes that boy, he actually has a crush.

And, the most devastating part is, he has a crush on the most annoying yet genuinely kind soul that he knows – Zhong Chenle.

Na Jaemin, the evil genius that he is, just had to take the opportunity.

“It seems like you’re up to something, huh?” Jeno asked, his boyfriend wore a smirk on his face.

Jaemin wiggled his eyebrows in response, “That, I do, Jeno. That, I do.” He replied and he honestly sounded like a cheap villain (which, he did, on purpose).

“Well, don’t be stingy – you’ve got to tell me!”

Jaemin laughed, completely over the moon because Lee Jeno, the boyfriend he could only ask for, always had the desire to be a part of his schemes.

So, they did their dirty work.

* * *

“I swear to God, I knew something was up!” Chenle is laughing now.

He’s _actually_ laughing.

Jaemin thought the embarrassment would last for at least a whole month – but, Chenle has been proven to be a strong opponent.

Sadly, his “embarrassment”, only lasted for fifteen minutes.

“Aren’t you, at least, curious as to who it is?” Jaemin injects, finding any trace of bashfulness from the Chinese DJ.

Chenle hums, thinking deeply with a finger on his chin. “I mean, I guess so? But, what’s the point?”

Jaemin sighs, his tone, annoyed. The boy pats Jeno’s shoulder, asking him to explain what needs to be explained.

“Jaemin is saying that the point is, you’ve got to find this person!”

“Why would I do that? What if he’s a creep? Or, what if he thinks I’m the _creep?_ I mean, he did sound really soft and cute but, _what if?”_

He had a point. But, it’s not that the listener is a creep – it’s Park Jisung! He’s far from being a creep.

Jeno saw how Jaemin’s eyes widen in annoyance. He could hear him think, _How dare this boy think that Jisung is a creep, I’m going to – !_

“I’m sure he’s not a creep! And, I don’t think you’d fall down into the list of creeps, either! You just said he sounded soft and cute. But, more than that, he sounded very sincere! Why don’t you just reply to him? Say how his letter made your night, or something like that.”

“I’ll think about it.” Chenle gives a nonchalant shrug.

“Come on, you’re just going to reply to his email, Chenle – it’s not life or death. I’m sure you want to know what kind of person he is.”

Chenle finally cracks.

He stands up and groans in infuriation. He can’t help it, he’s just curious and it takes a lot for Chenle to break and his curiosity won this round.

More than his curiosity, the letter actually did make him crack open a genuine smile. It even made him blush uncontrollably. He could remember how his face got warmer and warmer as each minute passed and there was nothing but the sounds of Jeno and Jaemin laughing at his reaction behind the radio booth and the loud beating of his heart.

Chenle has never been in love.

It’s just the way that he is.

Maybe, he had a few crushes, here and there. But, it was never serious.

Not as serious as JS25’s crush on him, he’s certain.

**TO:** midnight_leD@gmail.com

 **FROM:** JS25@gmail.com

Hi, LeD – first of all, I’m a literature major and I’ve been writing nonstop for the last 48 hours. I discovered that I have the ability to sleep, even when I’m standing up and my brain still works despite it being borderline delirious. My uncle (who's a doctor) said it’s normal, but I highly doubt that. Anyway, this finals week has been tough but at the end of the day, I guess I’m glad ‘cos I have you. Actually, I've been meaning to email you. But, it's now or never! LeD, I have a crush on you. I know it must sound silly. But, every time I listen to you, I'm swayed. I love listening to your thoughts and your advices, it really gives me strength to live another day. It's just strange, how I feel such a strong connection with you. Like, ever since I first listened to you, I can't shake the feeling that it must be fate.

Anyway, if the universe allows it, I wish I'd have a chance to meet you. Maybe, we can have long conversations about music and how you associate it with memories or if there are parallel dimensions, apart from ours! I'd be extremely happy if that were to come true.

Chenle beams.

Maybe, he'd like that.

A chance to meet him.

* * *

Jisung can’t believe his eyes.

 _What?_ He thinks, as he squints at the email that he received 2AM in the morning.

**TO:** JS25@gmail.com

 **FROM:** midnight_leD@gmail.com

_Hi! I just want to say thank you – it really means a lot to me that at the end of the day, I’m someone who’s there for you. Off screen, I read the rest of your letter and it really made my night._

_You mentioned about long conversations from your letter, right? I'm not usually like this and I know this may seem direct but, if you’re free tomorrow, maybe we can grab a coffee?_

D-did LeD actually leave a reply for him? On top of that, he even asked him out on a date? Is he still dreaming?

Maybe he is dreaming?

The boy forcefully closes his eyes and tries to pinch himself awake.

It didn’t work.

So, he isn’t dreaming.

And, he’s actually going to meet Chenle tomorrow.

Well, yes – he’s sure enough that both of them still had finals to worry about. But, an hour or two inside a coffee shop is harmless, right?

So, Jisung smiles widely and replies,

**TO:** midnight_leD@gmail.com

 **FROM:** JS25@gmail.com

_Hi, I didn’t expect you’d actually reply?_

_This seems crazy and silly. But, uh – what time is good for you? And, which coffee shop would you like?_

**TO:** JS25@gmail.com

 **FROM:** midnight_leD@gmail.com

_3PM at the coffee shop in front of our university. We go to the same uni, right?_

**TO:** midnight_leD@gmail.com

 **FROM:** JS25@gmail.com

_I think so!_

**TO:** JS25@gmail.com

 **FROM:** midnight_leD@gmail.com

_Well, I’ll see you then?_

**TO:** midnight_leD@gmail.com

 **FROM:** JS25@gmail.com

_How will I know if it’s you?_

**TO:** JS25@gmail.com

 **FROM:** midnight_leD@gmail.com

_Search for the boy with the obnoxious platinum blond hair, you’ll find me._

**TO:** midnight_leD@gmail.com

 **FROM:** JS25@gmail.com

_Or maybe, I could listen to your voice to find you?_

**TO:** JS25@gmail.com

 **FROM:** midnight_leD@gmail.com

_God, that sounds cheesy. And, before I forget – what's your name?_

**TO:** midnight_leD@gmail.com

 **FROM:** JS25@gmail.com

_Park Jisung. And you?_

**TO:** JS25@gmail.com

 **FROM:** midnight_leD@gmail.com

_Zhong Chenle._

So, the next day, they meet.

Thankfully, neither of them is a creep nor a murderer.

They’re just two boys, awfully smitten for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> i rly adore chenji so muh, i love their dynamic with each other and i think it's really adorable but more than that, they're wonderful bffies who really love and appreciate each other! so, this is just a very self-indulgent kinda fic but i hope you like it! ever since chenle became a special dj in akdong seoul, i was restless and i knew i had to write this fic! so i did and i hope you guys liked it, so please give it some love!
> 
> btw, the title is inspired from jisung when he was asked how chenle and he met before coming into sm and that it's fate :') then, please check out the other songs: in seoul by epik high and spring breeze by lee moon sae, a song that chenle actually recommended during his viewable radio.
> 
> stay safe everyone during this pandemic! let's stay strong and let's continue to support dreamies!
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/haechios) | [carrd](http://dream-run.carrd.co)


End file.
